


Confrontation

by the_pale_rider



Series: Assassin's Creed Rider!AU [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Minor Character Death, Rider!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pale_rider/pseuds/the_pale_rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham has finally cornered Adéwalé, his father's old quartermaster. As they exchange words, Shay prepares to do what is necessary. But, Adéwalé reveals the risks of accepting Nemesis' power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perhaps I have...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108155) by CaptainBerunov. 



Haytham moved quickly through the buildings, seeking Adéwalé. His father’s old quartermaster had proved to be a constant thorn in his side since he had come to the colonies. He had to admit, the man was a skilled opponent. His intervention in the war in support of the French had frustrated his plans and he’d proved near impossible to catch. But now, finally, he would be rid of this troublesome Assassin. His luck had run out.

“Haytham Kenway.” He spotted his quarry up ahead. Despite his age, the Master Assassin was still lean and fit. His father had spoken highly of him when he was growing up in London. Edward had described him as a loyal and true friend. Shame that they found themselves on opposite sides of the board.

“Adéwalé,” he replied.

“Where’s your hunting dog, Grand Master Templar? I must have caused quite a ruckus for both of you to be chasing me.”

“Indeed, you have been a thorn in our side for far too long.”

Both men remained still, neither moving to draw their weapons. There was much to discuss before they crossed swords.

“I served with your father, Haytham. He would be ashamed to see what you have become.” 

“Really? I wasn’t aware my father had a sense of shame,” he replied scornfully.

“Do not speak ill of your father, boy!” the Assassin snapped. “If you become half the man he was it will be a blessing.”

“Blessing or curse, I am my own man.”

As he drew his sword he embraced Nemesis, letting her fire engulf him. Orange flames burst into life, burning away his flesh to reveal the bone beneath.

“No…How is that possible? I thought…Edward…” 

He smiled at Adéwalé’s confusion. “He made a final deal with her just before he died – to watch over his children. I was the one she found.”

“Haytham! Listen to me!” Adéwalé’s voice was edged with worry. “I know of her. I know her power. Your father nearly lost himself to her. Don’t make the same mistake.”

“Mistake? I am not my father.” He lunged, moving frighteningly fast. Adéwalé blocked his first slash, then his second. “He was riddled with vices. I am not.”

Whirling round, his blade caught the Assassin on his forearm, leaving a bloody gash. His enemy rallied, swiping left and right in quick succession. He parried both with almost casual ease. Locking Adéwalé’s blade in place, he shoved hard, throwing him back.

“Have you had enough, old man?”

Adéwalé got to his feet, sword in hand. “This old man will put you in an early grave, Haytham.”

He chuckled, a deep, bass rumble. “Younger men have tried and failed.”

The Assassin lunged, his blade aimed at his chest. Swaying aside, he caught Adéwalé’s arm and threw him onwards, his momentum carrying him into the wall. Grunting in pain, he slumped to the floor. Haytham kicked away his sword and picked him up by the throat. 

“You said you knew of Nemesis’ power? How?”

Gasping for breath in his iron grip, Adéwalé’s voice was a strangled whisper. “In Saint Domingue. She possessed me for a time. But, no man should have that power. It corrupts you. Changes you. Edward learnt that.”

“You gave it up? Fool! No matter, your time is up.” He turned and threw him through the wooden wall.

Adéwalé landed hard and rolled away. Haytham walked after him, unsheathing his Hidden Blade.

“At last, we will be rid of you, Assassin.”

Adéwalé threw a smoke bomb in between them, shrouding them both in thick grey smoke. 

“Don’t be so sure, Templar!” he cried as he got to his feet and ran.

\---------------

Shay had been watching the exchange between Master Kenway and Adéwalé from a branch above. He’d imagined Haytham would not need his assistance to kill Adéwalé but when he saw the Assassin escape, he knew it would have to be him.

Leaping across the treetops in pursuit of the fleeing Assassin, he felt the familiar heat begin to course through him. Haytham had explained who Nemesis was and what he knew about her. Clearly, they were not the first to encounter her – both Haytham’s father and Adéwalé knew about her as well. But, what Adéwalé said about her…corrupting her hosts; was that true?

Pushing such doubts from his mind, he focussed on catching Adéwalé. He could not escape again. The fire burned inside him and he let it, just like Haytham had told him. He was grateful for his guidance. He felt the flames wash over him, consume him. Deep blue flames burst from within, burning his skull bare but leaving his black and red Templar robes intact. They still felt strange to wear, despite his commitment to the Templars.

He leapt down from the trees, rolled and sprang up running. Adéwalé was not far ahead and he was injured. He wouldn’t get far. He ran faster, easily closing the distance between them. Unsheathing his Hidden Blade as he approached, he buried it deep into the Assassin’s back as he tackled him to the ground. Pulling the blade out, he rolled Adéwalé onto his back.  
“Shay? No…not you as well?!” Adéwalé coughed up blood as he gazed up at him.

“Forgive me, Adéwalé.”

“You dare beg forgiveness, child? Hell welcomes traitors like you.”

Shay grabbed him by the throat, holding him up. “Then I go there proudly, knowing I have done right.”

“It does not matter.” The dying Assassin smiled. “Achilles already has what he needs.”

“I will kill every last man that defends him, if I must. I cannot let him succeed.”

“You…have become…a monster, Shay.”

“Perhaps I have,” he replied, as Adéwalé slumped to ground and breathed his last. 

He looked at his burning, skeletal hands. He hadn’t asked for Nemesis to possess him. Just like he hadn’t asked for the Assassins to lie, betray and try to murder him. Nemesis saved from his fall at Achilles’ homestead and the Templars had given him direction and purpose once more. They were the only ones who could stop Achilles’ mad plan. 

Clenching his fists, he heard Haytham approach. He had reverted back to normal.

“Come,” he said simply. “You did well, Shay. Adéwalé has troubled us for many years. You have done the Order a great service.

“Thank you, Grand Master,” he replied as he returned to normal.

“Now we must head back to the _Morrigan _and go to New York, and see what the Assassins are planning.”__


End file.
